Diamond and Pearls Pokemon Adventure!
by BlackHeart22
Summary: This story is about Diamond and Pearl on their adventure, reason it's in skit format is because i'm planning on making a comic out of it and it is very long and not finished so it would be hard to rewrite later i may put romance in it later.


Series 1: Indestructible

Pokemon: Adventure of Diamond and Pearl and the other people! (Book 1 of series)

Chapter 1: Team Mystic! (Part 1)

(Starts with Commander Jakins running off to Mount Eruption, then Professor Higgins chases him up the mountain)

Professor Higgins: Get back here thief!

Commander Jakins: No way not when I'm this close to the base!

Then Professor Higgins trips on a banana peel (placed by Commander Jakins) and slides down Mount Fiery while Commander Jakins makes it to Team Mystic's Base 1.

(In Professor Higgins lab same time when that happened)

Pearl: Professor where are you, me and Diamond were suppose to get our first pokemon today.

Diamond: I guess we will have to wait here right now.

Pearl: Well ok.

(10 minutes later)

(Professor Higgins makes it back to the lab and explains everything besides the banana peel)

Diamond: Well can we get are first pokemon now?

Professor Higgins: Ok here are your choices:

Lv. 5 Bulbasaur

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Petal Dance

Lv. 5 Charmander

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Dragon Dance

Lv. 5 Squirtle

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet

Lv. 5 Evee

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Wish

Lv. 5 Chikirita

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Vine Whip

Lv. 5 Cyndaquil

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Double Kick

Lv.5 Totodile

Moves: Scratch, Leer, Ice Punch

Lv. 5 Pichu

Moves: Thundershock, Charm, Surf, Volt Tackle

Lv. 5 Treecko

Moves: Pound, Leer, Crush Claw

Lv. 5 Torchic

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Night Slash

Lv. 5 Mudkip

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Whirlpool

Lv.5 Ralts

Moves: Growl, Confusion, Shadow Sneak

Lv.5 Turtwig

Moves: Tack, Withdraw, Bullet Seed

Lv. 5 Chimchar

Moves: Scratch, Leer, Thunder Punch

Lv. 5 Piplup

Moves: Pound, Growl, Aqua Ring

Lv. 5 Starly

Tackle, Growl, Furry Attack

Diamond: I want Turtwig for sure!

Pearl: I think I want Piplup

Professor Higgins: Ok and I have 4 other people coming to get a pokemon to so I think you might want to meet them.

(Tod and Tommy come in)

Professor Higgins: I guess you to want your pokemon to

Tod and Tommy : Yes!

Professor Higgins: Well then choose Piplup and Turtwig are all ready taken.

Tod: I want Pichu

Tommy: I'll Take Chimchar

(Kevin and Megan come in)

Kevin: I'm here and ready to get a Ralts!

Megan: I really want Starly!

Professor Higgins: Ok, ok.

Diamond: Well me and Pearl should go now that we have are pokemon…

Megan: Wait can me and Tod go with you?

Pearl: Ok the more the merrier.

Tommy: I'm out of here.

Kevin: So am i.

Pearl: Well I guess we're off

Professor Higgins: Wait here are your pokedex and pokeballs

Pearl, Diamond, Megan , and Tod: Thanks Professor!

Tommy: Pathetic.

Kevin: Well Thank you.

(Outside of the lab)

Commander Jakins: Hah when they walk out here there pokemon will then belong to Team Mystic! Hahahaha!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Team Mystic (Part 2)

(Diamond and company walk out the door falling into Team Mystic's trap)

(Commander Jakins and 2 Team Mystic Captains, and 5 Team Mystic Grunts get out of a bush they were hiding in)

Commander Jakins: Now you four hand over your pokemon or else!

Diamond: And who are you suppose to be?

Commander Jakins: You've never heard of Team Mystic?!

Pearl: No

Commander Jakins: Well uh we are a big gang of mystic people who learn cool mind powers and well also takes pokemon, and lots more, I can't really describe….

Kevin: Ok….

Commander Jakins: Well what do you chose?

Pearl: I'll never join

Tod, Megan, and Diamond: We'll never join to!

Commander Jakins: Fine Grunts get them!

(Ten minutes later in the Team Mystic's Grunt base)

Pearl: Where are we?

Diamond: I don't know maybe those Team Mystic people put us in a sort of prison.

Tod: Hey they didn't take are pokemon I know it's good but isn't that why they ganged up on us.

Megan: Yeah but why don't we get our pokemon to help.

Pearl: Yeah!

Diamond: Be a little quiet or they will hear us, but I have a plan first I will get Turtwig to use Bullet Seed on the bars, then Pearl you ask Piplup to use Aqua Ring on the place Turtwig used Bullet Seed, Then Tod tell Pichu to use Thundershock on the place Aqua Ring was used, Then Megan tell Starly to use Furry Attack on the place Thundershock was used, you all got that?

Pearl, Tod, and Megan: Yes.

Diamond: Go Turtwig.

(Diamond picks up a red and white ball and Turtwig comes out)

Turtwig: Turtwig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pearl: We have to be a little quiet here Turtwig ok.

Turtwig: Twig.

Diamond: Ok Turtwig use Bullet Seed on the bars.

Turtwig: Turt-Turtwig.

(Bullet Seed hits the bars and burns it a bit)

Pearl: Go Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

Pearl: Ok Piplup can you use Aqua Ring on that burn on the bars?

Piplup: Pip-Piplup!

(Aqua Ring was used and the bar was getting a lot weaker)

Tod: Pichu go!

Pichu: Pichu!

Tod: Pichu can you help us out by using Thundershock on the bars?

Pichu: Pi-Pichu

(Thundershock almost break the bars)

Megan: Starly come out!

Starly: Starly!

Megan: Starly help us by using Furry Attack on the bar.

Starly: Starly!

(Starly Swipes its wings on the bar and they finally broke)

Megan: Good job Starly!

Diamond: ok let's get out and keep our pokemon out we don't want the pokeballs took away with them in them.

(They walk down a hall until they run into 4 Grunts with 1 Wurmple at level 2 each)

Grunt 1: Stop right there if I take you to Commander Jakins I'll get a raise in my pay!

Grunt 2, 3 and 4: So will we!

Dawn: Piplup go!!!

Grunt 1: Go Wurmple Sting Shot!!!

Pearl: Piplup Pound then Growl!

Piplup: Piplup!

Wurmple: Wurmple.

Grunt 1: Now Poison Sting!

Pearl: Piplup Aqua Ring now!

Piplup: Piplup!

(After Aqua Ring Piplup uses a Bubble attack and levels up to level six and knocks out Wurmple)

Pearl: You did it Piplup we won and you also learned Bubble and leveled up!

Grunt 1: Should we run?

Grunt 2, 3, and 4: Yeah!

(All the Grunts run away)

Diamond: Good job Pearl, and good job to you Piplup.

Piplup: Pi-Piplup!

Tod: We should still be careful though there are still more.

(Commander Jakins comes in with the same squad of people besides one less Grunt)

Commander Jakins: Yes lots more, Hahahaha!

Chapter 3: Team Mystic (Part 3)

Diamond: Not again!

Commander Jakins: Oh yes again, in fact this will happen until you give up and join Team Mystic!

(First Grunt sends out a level 4 Starly at Diamond)

Grunt: Go Starly!

Diamond: Turtwig get'em!

Grunt: Starly Tackle!

Diamond: Turtwig use Bullet Seed!

Starly: Starly!!!!!!!

(Starly is badly damaged and tackle doesn't hit Turtwig)

Diamond: Now use Withdraw then start spinning and aim towards Starly and then Fling!

Turtwig: Turtwig!!!!!!!!!

(Turtwig accomplishes the attack and learned Rapid Spin while leveling up to level 6 and knocking out Starly)

Diamond: We did it Turtwig!

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Commander Jakins: Fine you beat one Grunt but we still have two more!

Tod: Ok me and Pichu do this one

Pichu: Pichu!

(Grunt sends out Poochyena at level 7)

Grunt: Poochyena use Thunder Fang!

Tod: Pichu use Volt Tackle

Pichu: Pichu, Pichu, Pichu!!!!!!!!!

Poochyena: Poochy!

(Attacks Collide and Pichu looks weak but Poochyena looks strong)

Grunt: Hahaha! This time you're going down!

(Pichu begins to glow whites and grows and then becomes Pikachu)

Tod: Cool Pichu you evolved to Pikachu!

(Tod checks pokedex)

Pokedex: Pikachu the mouse pokemon if it looses crackling power from its cheeks it is becoming very wary.

(Pikachu also levels up and then shoots a strong bolt of lightning an attack called Thunderbolt)

Tod: ok now Pikachu use thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pikachu!!!!!!!!

Poochyena: Poochy!!!!!!!!

(Poochyena gets knocked out)

Commander Jakins: Fine then you're going down with the last Grunt!

Megan: Me and Starly will take care of this, Go Starly!

Starly: Starly!

Grunt: Go Gastly!

(Grunt sends out Gastly at lv.4)

Megan: Starly Furry Attack now!

Grunt: Sucker Punch Gastly.

Starly: Starly!!!

(Starly got hit before it could attack)

Megan: Keep trying Starly!

Grunt: Stick with Sucker Punch Gastly!

Starly: Starly!!!!!!!!!

(Starly pulls of a Wing Attack and levels up to level 6 and knocks out Gastly)

Gastly: Gastly.

Megan: We did it Starly!!!!!

(Here is a show of there teams)

Diamond: Lv.6 Turtwig

Moves: Rapid Spin, Tackle, Withdraw, Bullet Seed

Pearl: Lv.6 Piplup

Moves: Pound, Growl, Aqua Ring, Bubble

Tod: Lv. 6 Pikachu

Moves: Thundershock, Charm, Volt Tackle, Surf, Thunderbolt

Megan: Lv. 6 Starly

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Furry Attack, Wing Attack

(Now back)

Grunt: Arg I lost!

Commander Jakins: Fine then go Draganite!

(Commander Jakins sends out Draganite lv.60)

Commander Jakins: Now who can beat muahahaha!!!!

Chapter 4: The Black Charizard

Diamond: How are we supposed to beat that!?

Pearl: No idea!

Tod: Pikachu use thunderbolt!

(Thunderbolt doesn't do anything besides knock out Pikachu)

Tod: Hey in the script it said to use thunderbolt on that dumb old dragonite!!!

Megan: No in the script it said DON'T USE THUNDERBOLT IT WILL ONLY KNOCK OUT PIKACHU WHEN YOU FACE DRAGONITE THAT YOU WILL NOT BEAT!!!!!!

Tod: Well uh sorry

Pearl: Where were we?

????: When the Black Charizard knocks out Dragonite.

Diamond: Who was that

????: The Black Charizard Trainer.

Pearl: What?

Black Charizard Trainer: You know the legendary trainer who trains shiny charizards known as BCT for short.

Diamond: No I don't know

Commander Jakins: Hello I was about to force you to join team mystic till that guy showed up!

Tod: Oh yeah right.

BCT (Black Charizard Trainer, BCT for short): I am The…

Diamond: You told us that already!

BCT: Oh well sorry now, Go my awesome Charizard and destroy the mystical draginite of commander jakins!

(BCT sends out lv.100 Shiny Charizard)

Commander Jakins: Uh oh this doesn't look pretty.

BCT: Charizard Flare Blitz!

(Charizard loafs around and pokes a BCT and knocks him over)

BCT: Charizard I said Flare Blitz!!!

Commander Jakins: What?

(Charizard goes to sleep)

Diamond: Wonder if he got it from the Global Trade Center?

Pearl: Maybe from the wi-fi union room

Tod: or poketopia

Megan: Well I know it doesn't listen to him

BCT: Ok Charizard wake up and use Flare Blitz or else!

(Charizard wakes up and uses Flare Blitz on BCT)

Diamond: I don't think Charizard read the script.

Pearl: Pokemon can't read!

Tod: How do you know

Pearl: uh cause I know!

Megan: How did you know?

Pearl: Well anyways it says in the script Charizard will go to sleep and squish the dragonite.

BCT: Oh.

(Charizard goes back to sleep and squishes the dragonite)

Commander Jakins: Evaquate because I have been defeated put the base on self-destruct and take the escape pods make sure those kids and that BCT guy can't get one muahahaha!

BCT: I think I'll go on my charizard and you 4 can't come with me muahahaha!!!!!!

Diamond: Hey look an escape pod!

Pearl: We need to hurry in and fast!

(Grunts run for the pod Diamond and company, and the two grunts get in the pod and the pod goes down the active volcano that the base was on and the grunts send out there Wurmples (that were already KO'd) at them)

Grunt1: Why are they knocked out!

Grunt2: Cause they already were DUH!

(Two grunts continues fighting when pickachu thunderbolts them out of the pod)

(pod lands)

Pearl: Finally we are out!

Diamond: We should see Professor Higgins and tell him what happened

Megan: Yeah.

(Tommy, Kevin, A black haired kid, and a blue haired kid appears)

Tommy: We challenge to a super quad battle and the loser loses their trainer card, pokedex, and the right to battle muahaha!

Chapter 5: The Super Quad Battle (part 1)

Diamond: What!!

Tommy: And you can't decline that's in category 11 of battles as long as you have at least 1 pokemon able to battle then you must if challenged!

Pearl: Hey there is no category 11!

Tommy: yes in my book there is!

Tod: No fair!

Kevin: What's the matter scared!!!

Megan: No!

Tommy: Then let's battle!

Tod, Megan, Diamond, and Pearl: Fine!

Tommy: We will do 4 different battles the one with 3 wins, wins! If both win two then we will do one more battle, oh yeah and we can't take away anything like no more official battle's or that kinda stuff unless you cheat so this is just a normal old battle!

Kevin: Ok let's battle fist me vs Megan!

Megan: Ok then, Go Starly!

Kevin: Ralts you better get out there now!

(Kevin sends out a level 10 Ralts)

Starly: Starly!

Ralts: Ralts!

Kevin: Ralts use Willow–Wisp!

Megan: Starly Wing Attack!

(Starly get's hurt by the willow-wisp and can't moves)

Kevin: Now Ralts use Double Team!

Ralts: Ralts!!!

Kevin: Now Hidden Power!!

(Starly try's to get up but hidden power hit it, then Starly miraculously levels up to level 7 and somehow all the way to 16 and begins to evolve and learns Double Team and Ariel Ace)

Staravia: Staravia!

Megan: Yay I have I Staravia!

Kevin: So Ralts Hidden Power!

(Staravia who is still weak gets knocked out)

Kevin: Haha I won!

Tod: So there is still 3 more battles maybe even 4!

Blue Haired Kid: Ok I'm Josh and I will crush your pokemon in a battle Pearl! Ha-ha!

Pearl: Fine go Piplup!

Josh: Ok go Nuzleaf!

(Josh sends out a level 14 shiny Nuzleaf)

Pearl: Piplup use Bubble!

Josh: Nuzleaf Shadow Ball!

(Piplup gets knocked down by shadow ball and Nuzleaf didn't even get affected, but Piplup like Staravia somehow leveled up all the way to 16 and started to evolve and learned Peck and Ice Beam)

Prinplup: Prinplup!!!

Pearl: Cool Piplup evolved into Prinplup! Now Prinplup use Ice Beam then Peck on Nuzleaf!

Prinplup: Prinplup!!!

(Prinplup attacks and now Nuzleaf can barely move)

Josh: Now Nuzleaf use Giga Drain, then Sunny Day, and then finish it with Solarbeam!

(Before Prinplup could even do an attack all of this happens and it knocks out Prinplup)

Josh: Haha two for us! You all will be lucky to win! And I forgot to mention we are all commander's of Team Mystic and since Pearl, and Megan lost they are now Team Mystic Grunts, Muahahaha!

To Be Continued…..

(Find out what happens in the next book of the series)

Book 2 of pokemon diamond and pearls adventure!

Chapter 1: The Super Quad Battle (part 2)

Megan and Pearl: We won't work for you!

Tommy: You have to so him Bobby! (the black haired kid who is in a disguise as a 200 pound football player)

Bobby: I will crush you if you don't!

Pearl: I could crush you, oh and nice costume.

Bobby: I'm not in a costume, it's disguise stupid!

Diamond: Please you're the stupid one because you said you were in a disguise!

Bobby: No because you already knew!

Tod: Come on, it may be disguise, but that guy for sure is 200 pounds!

Megan: It doesn't matter how much he weighs if he doesn't have the brains to use it!

Bobby: I have a brain!

Diamond: actually you have A brain but we were talking about brains not A brain!

Bobby: Who cares get em Machop!

(Bobby sends out a level 12 Machop)

Diamond: Go Turtwig!

Machop: Machop!

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Diamond: Turtwig Bullet Seed!

Bobby: Machop Low Kick!

(Turtwig get's hit first but the does the same thing as Prinplup and Staravia and some how levels up all the way to 18, starts to evolve, and learns Razor Leaf and Bite)

Grotle: Grotle!

Diamond: Cool Turtwig you evolved into Grotle!

Bobby: Machop Karate Chop

Diamond: Grotle Razor Leaf!

(Machop get's knocked out)

Tommy: Fine you won but to win this Tod has to beat me!

Tod: Ok then go Pikachu!

Tommy: Go Monferno!

(Tommy sends out Monferno level 14)

Tod: Pikachu Thunderbolt!

Tommy: Monferno Mach Punch!

(Pikachu get's knocked down and can't move until the same thing that happened to Grotle happened to Pikachu (besides evolving) Pikachu somehow leveled all the way up to level 16 and learned Quick attack and Thunder)

Tod: I got it Pikachu use Thunder, Surf, and Volt Tackle at the same time to learn a new move Thundering Surf!

(Here is a review of their teams

Diamond: Grotle Lv.18

Attacks: Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, Bite, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, and Tackle

Pearl: Prinplup Lv. 16

Attacks: Bubble, Peck, Ice Beam, Aqua Ring, Pound, and Tail Whip

Megan: Staravia Lv. 16

Attacks: Furry Attack, Wing Attack, Ariel Ace, Tackle, and Growl

Tod: Pikachu Lv.16

Attacks: Thunder, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Volt Tackle, Charm, Quick Attack, Surf, Thundering Surf

Now back)

Pikachu: Pikachu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Pikachu does a Volt Tackle, then Surf and Thunder's the Ground with Gigantic Thunderbolts this attack really and I mean really knocks out Monferno)

Tommy: How in the world did that happen, and I guess you don't need to join team mystic, we just need to run!

(Tommy and his Gang runs away)

Pearl: Well I guess that's done with!

Diamond: Yeah and now we can finally actually do something besides fight team mystic!

Tod: Yeah well the script said we aren't suppose to talk because this is how the chapter ends.

Diamond: Fine!

Chapter 3: How to capture a Bidoof

Diamond: Hey we should be going to Blackburrow city now.

Pearl: Yeah but why can't we capture a pokemon on the way!

Tod: We can but I really want to see the famous pokemon rock there that is 50 feet high and is shaped like a Pikachu!

Megan: Hey I see a herd of Bidoof!

Tod: Why in the world do you want a Bidoof!

Megan: I don't know I just want one!

????: Then I shall show you how to capture one!

Diamond: Who was that!

????: I am the pokemon capture expert!

Pearl: The who?

PCE (Pokemon capture expert): The pokemon capture expert, I am an expert at capturing pokemon!

Tod: Oh well can you show us how to capture a Bidoof?

PCE: Sure why not, ok so first.

Diamond: First.

PCE: Examine the pokemon with your pokedex.

Diamond: Examine the pokemon with your pokedex.

PCE: Stop that!

Diamond: Stop that!

PCE: Stop it or no Bidoof!

Diamond: Fine!

PCE: Now see it's level this one is level 16 and knows Rollout, Ice Beam, Tackle, and Thunderbolt, well now let's check what is it's weakest stats, well that's special attack, so it's ice beam and thunderbolt won't deal a lot of damage, and it looks like it's defense is pretty low to, so I would use a fighting type on it,

Pearl: Ok, but I already know that.

PCE: This costs money you know, just a reminder

Megan: Yeah but if you didn't teach us anything why does it cost money dummy!

PCE: Hey I'm not done!

Tod: Ok

PCE: Now we need to weaken it. I'll use my Machop since even all those Bidoof wouldn't stand a chance against a fighting type! So Go Machop!

(PCE sends out a Machop Lv.16)

Machop: Machop!

PCE: Machop use Low Kick on that Bidoof!

Machop: Machop!!

1Bidoof: Bidoof?

2Bidoof: Bidoof!

All the Bidoof: Bidoof!

(All the Bidoof jump on Machop and knock it out)

Megan: Didn't you say you were an expert at this?

PCE: Well yeah uh?

Tod: Yeah and didn't you say that even all those Bidoof didn't stand a chance against your Machop!

PCE: Yeah well I was just…

Pearl: Yeah and you never helped us learn how to catch a Bidoof!

PCE: WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THIS COSTS EVEN IF I DON'T HELP YOU AT ALL YOU HAVE TO PAY ME!

Diamond: We never said we'd pay you

PCE: Well it's my job and I can arrest you if you don't and I chose the stuff I want like your pokemon or something.

Megan: WELL TO BAD MR.STUPID WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING YOU SAY!

PCE: You dare!

Megan: Yes I dare!

PCE: Ok then go Charizard!

(PCE sends out a Shiny Charizard Lv.100)

Pearl: That Charizard look familiar to you?

Diamond: Yeah it looks like it belongs to the Black Charizard Trainer.

PCE: Cause it does, cause I am the Black Charizard Trainer, and I have been sent to report you for to Team Destruction muahahaha!

Chapter 4: The Black Charizard Trainer Returns

BCT (He was PCE until he reveals his identity): Now that my Charizard listens to me you will be destroyed, or surrender yourselves to Team Destruction!

Pearl: What in the world is Team Destruction!

BCT: What, oh yeah Team Destruction was from the Destruction Region I forgot, and then we came here, well we Destroy stuff we don't like.

Diamond: Oh so you came to destroy the Diamond and Pearl region?

BCT: No to Destroy Mount Diamond, and Mount Pearl!

Megan: You mean the Indestructible Mountains; those are indestructible so give up!

BCT: No we Team Destruction doesn't like any indestructible things, so we destroy them, and we have never failed to destroy something!

Tod: Well those mountains if they were destroyed the whole region would know, so you haven't been able to destroy them yet.

BCT: Actually we are still trying to get there.

Megan: Well why are you trying to get us?

BCT: Actually I need Diamond, and Pearl because you two are the key to destroying the mountains!

Diamond and Pearl: What!?

BCT: Yes, because your ancestors Diamond, and Pearl, made the mountains, and you two are the only people who are related to them who are named, Diamond and Pearl, and the legend says that the decedents of diamond and pearl who are named diamond and pearl, can destroy the mountains! And you two are indestructible unless the mountains are destroyed! And if they are destroyed you also will be destroyed, so us Team Destruction, will be able to destroy the two most indestructible things in the world you two! Muahahahahaha!

Diamond: Hey if we're indestructible how do you two make us come with you!

BCT: Uh well we do have one other thing that can make you two come with us, it is by threatening to destroy those two mortals! And I would be happy to destroy those two especially the one who called me Mr. Stupid!

Diamond and Pearl: Fine we'll come with you.

BCT: Good now get them in the our ship!

To Be Continued…

(This is the end of Book 2)

Diamond and Pearl's Pokemon Adventure book 3: The Escape

Chapter 1: Revolution of Professor Higgins

(1 day later)

(In the prison cell)

Diamond: I know it's been a day and all but it's still a shock this indestructible thing.

Pearl: Yeah, and I wish there was some way out of this cell!

Diamond: I know, but I didn't think any of this would happen, First Team Mystic, then Black Charizard Trainer, now this!

????: I've heard you two talking for a day now, and they haven't gave ya'll food why aren't you two starving.

Pearl: I feel full but I haven't ate since I got my pokemon

Diamond: Yeah this is weird

????: And when did yeh get your pokemon?

Pearl: On May 25th

????: Huh! That was 2 weeks ago!

Diamond: Two weeks ago!

????: Well have ye two drank anything these 2 weeks?

Pearl: We haven't drank for the same amount of time.

????: And ye two feel completely fine?

Diamond: I do

Pearl: So do I.

????: Hmm ye a mystery ye two yes ye are.

Pearl: Wait who are you?

????: You two know professor Higgins?

Diamond: Yeah well.

????: I'm his brother Professor Maynord. I got myself captured to deliver you this awful news.

Pearl: What?

PHB (Professor Higgins Brother): Professor Higgins lab was destroyed by Team Destruction, and he was still in it, but luckily his workers got out, and I was able to get his revolution.

Diamond: A what?

PHB: The revolution of Professor Higgins, is a weapon or way to bring Team Destruction down to Destruction, he had been working on that for years to destroy Team Destruction, but Team Destruction took the revolution from me and put it in the storage room, but you two might be able to get it and yourselves out and I will fight off the guards.

Pearl: Well ok then how do we do that?

PHB: You two since both of you are feeling fine somehow, need to get the hammer in pocket to bust the cage open then run and let me handle the guards.

Diamond: Ok.

(Diamond take the hammer and slams it on the cage door and breaks the door)

PHB: Now you two run! I'll take on the guard!

Diamond: The storage room's over there I think they also put are pokemon there!

Pearl: Ok we need to go fast though.

Diamond: Ok here's the storage room.

(They get into the room grab their pokeballs and look for the revolution)

Pearl: Where is it!?

Diamond: He never told us what it looks like

Pearl: Well we have to find it fast

Diamond: Well could it possibly be this disc that says revolution on it.

Pearl: Oh uh yeah…

????: You found it!

Diamond: Who was that

????: Oh it is me Professor Higgins

Pearl: What!?

Professor Higgins: Uh well my brother Maynord was wrong about the explosion uh really they kidnapped me and took the revolution, oh and I found these and I think you two should have them.

(Professor Higgins gave them two pokeballs each containing an Evee)

Diamond: Cool go Evee!

(Diamond sends out Evee and the Evee looks at him and evolves to Espeon)

Diamond: That's weird…

Espeon: Espe!

Diamond: I wonder what it is saying?

Professor Higgins: Well then have my pokemon translator it translates what a pokemon is saying!

Diamond: Cool (Diamond uses the device)

Espeon: Hi Chuck I'm glad I can see you again!

Diamond: Chuck?

Espeon: Wait your not Chuck who are you?

Diamond: I'm Diamond Espeon

Espeon: Oh my a translator I hate those things cause then they know what I'm saying ok I will use psychic on that translator (The translator breaks)

Diamond: Darn.

Pearl: I wonder what's in mine

(Pearl sends out an Evee that looks at her and evolves into Umbreon)

Umbreon: Umbreon!

Pearl: What does it think that I'm Mary.

(Translated but Diamond and Pearl do understand)

Umbreon: You are not Mary! Your Hairy I mean look at that hair and your name is Larry!!!!!!

Pearl: I'm Larry, and Hairy!

Diamond: Weird but let's move fast.

????: Oh but time has ran out, cause now it's time for revenge for what you did to my base time for you to face the wrath of me Commander Jakins!

(Commander Jakins, 20 Grunts, 5 Master Grunts, and 2 Admins come out of no where)

Diamond: Not again

Chapter 2: Team Mystic vs. Rattatta?

Commander Jakins: Oh yes again this time your not going to escape!

Pearl: Here we go again.

Commander Jakins: Go Donphan, and Weavile!

Donphan: Donphan!

Weavile: Weavile!

Diamond: Go hey where did my pokeballs go?

Pearl: Mine are gone to.

Diamond: Hey look a pokeball well go pokeball!

(A Rattatta pops out)

(Translated)

Rattatta: What in the world yikes! Cower. Cower.

Diamond: Um Rattatta use quick attack.

Rattatta: Scary eeek!!!!

Commander Jakins: Hahahahaha!!!! What can you do now.

Espeon: Espe!

Grotle: Grotle?

Diamond: Hey Espeon and Grotle!

Pearl: Look here comes Prinplup and Umbreon!

Diamond: And there's their pokeballs.

Prinplup: Prin?

(Prinplup starts to evolve)

Pearl: Whoa what's happening?

Empoleon: Empoleon!!!!!!!

Pearl: Whoa!

(Translated)

Grotle: Hey how come you get to evolve no fair!

(Grotle starts evolving)

Torterra: Yay!!!

Espeon: He's weird.

Umbreon: Tell me about it

Commander Jakins: Uh-oh…

Joking! Since you have four I guess I will so go Mewtwo, and Celibi

Pearl: How are we gonna beat that.

Diamond: I don't know

Commander Jakins: Now Grunts and Admins send out your pokemon!

(All the others send out Walreins, Nidokings, and Nidoqueens)

Torterra: Tor!

(Torterra does a Leaf Storm mixed with Earthquake attack)

Empoleon: Empole!

(Empoleon use Hydro Pumps, and Flash Cannons)

Espeon: Espe!

(Espeon uses Psychic, and Quick Attack everywhere)

Umbreon: Umbreon!

(Umbreon uses Thief and Night Shades)

(All the opponents get knocked out)

Commander Jakins: Retreat!!!!

Pearl: Wow!

Diamond: How was that possible?

????: I don't know how that's possible but you sure aren't escaping.

Chapter 3: Destruction of Team Destruction (or is it?)

Diamond: Wait I recognize this voice

????: That's because it's me the Black Charizard Trainer!

Pearl: I thought you were only a supporting role!

BCT: What! Supporting role you dare say that in front of me!

Pearl: Uh sure.

BCT: For that I'll hit the self-destruct button!

Diamond: Bit weird your gonna destroy the base when we can't be destroyed by that.

BCT: Uh your pokemon can!

Pearl: you'd be destroying yourself

BCT: No it gives me 5 minutes to escape!

Diamond: That means it would give us 5 minutes to escape.

BCT: Well you don't know your way around this place!

Pearl: Yeah well uh Umbreon us Shadow Ball!

Diamond: Espeon use Psychic!

BCT: Go Charizard, flamethrower!

(Charizard's flamethrower knocks out Espeon and Umbreon)

BCT: Now time to hit the button

(BCT hits the button and a hamburger falls out)

BCT: What?!

Diamond: Must be the wrong button.

BCT: Hey a five minute timer is on the hamburger!

Pearl: Uh oh.

BCT: Everybody take the escape pods the self-destruct button has been hit!

(Everyone get's to an escape pod besides Diamond and Pearl)

Pearl: Ok there is not escape pods left

Diamond: We only have thirty seconds left!

Salamence: Sala!

Pearl: What was that.

Tod: It's us, now get on Salamence!

Diamond: Ok, and how did you know we were here?

Megan: Staraptor found you.

Pearl: Ok we're on but how did you get a Salamence?

Tod: I found it and captured it right Raichu?

Raichu: Rai!

Diamond: Your pokemon evolved?

Megan: Yeah and I caught a Magnezone.

Diamond: Oh yeah and Grotle and Prinplup evolved and we found Espeon and Umbreon.

Tod: Well hold on tight!

(Salamence goes at a speed of 200 miles per hour)

Diamond: Whoa that's fast but isn't that going past the speed limit?

????: Yes and you are all under arrest!

Diamond, Pearl, Tod, and Megan: What!!!!!????

To Be Continued…..

(End of Book 3)

Diamond and Pearl's Pokemon Adventure Book 4: The Black Ranger

Chapter 1: The Coliseum

????: I'm Officer Parkman and you are under arrest!!!

Diamond: But that was joke!

Parkman: To bad but if you want to fight go Goldbat!

Tod: Salamence Hyper Beam!

(Goldbat gets knocked out by Salamence)

Parkman: Well then go Flygon!

Megan: Staraptor go Arial Ace!

(Flygon get's knocked out by Staraptor)

Parkman: Arg, Go Charizard!

Pearl: Empoleon Hydro Pump!

(Hydro Pump knocks out Charizard)

Parkman: Fine than go Vespiqueen!

Diamond: Espeon Psychic!

(Psychic knocks out Vespiqueen)

Parkman: Fine I'm out of here!

(Parkman leaves)

Tod: Ok that was weird.

Megan: Well let's go!

Diamond: Hey we're in Blackburrow city!

Pearl: To bad you need 3 pokemon to enter the coliseum.

Diamond: Well pokeballs with pokemon in it don't just fall from the sky.

(Four pokeballs with pokemon in them fall from the sky)

Diamond: Cool! (He picks up a pokeball) Go Pokeball! (A Magmortar comes out)

Magmortar: Magmor!

Diamond: Whoa!

Pearl: Well go pokeball!

(An Electivire pops out of hers)

Electivire: Electivire!

Tod: Well what's in mine? So go pokeball!

(A Blastiose comes out)

Blastoise: Blastoise!

Megan: Go pokeball!

(A Blazekin comes out)

Blazekin: Blazekin!

Diamond: Well let's enter the coliseum and do are first official battle!

Announcer: For are first battle it will be Miss Picnic vs. Diamond!

MP (Miss Picnic): Ready to battle, well who cares go Sceptile!

Diamond: I chose you Torterra!

Announcer: It's a grass vs. grass type here let's see how this will end up!

Diamond: Torterra Earthquake!

MP: Sceptile Leaf Blade!

Announcer: Both pokemon have been hit by the attacks, let's look at the damage meter on the damage board each pokemon has 100 damage points to start with time for attack one's results!

Torterra DP (Damage Points) 80/100

Sceptile DP 70/100

Announcer: So far Torterra is in the lead by 10 points but this is still anybody's game!

Diamond: Now Wood Hammer!

MP: Night Slash!

Announcer: Both Attacks have been used now for the results!

Torterra DP 40/100

Sceptile DP 20/100

Announcer: It looks like this round is going to be close!

Diamond: Leaf Storm!

MP: Leaf Blade!

Torterra DP 20/100

Sceptile DP 0/100

Announcer: And Torterra wins this round now switch pokemon!

MP: Go Treecko!

Diamond: Go Espeon!

Diamond: Psychic!

MP: Pound!

Espeon DP 60/70

Treecko DP 0/40

Announcer: Espeon wins this round and this match's winner is Diamond!

(After all the other battles)

Announcer: Now we are on are final Round Diamond vs. Tod!

Tod: Go Blastoise!

(Translated)Blastoise: Where in the world is this and why is everyone staring at me!!!

Diamond: Go Magmortar!

(Translated)Magmortar: Hey Diamond what in the world are you thinking making me fight that, if I lose it's your fault!!

Announcer: Now let the battle begin!

Diamond: Magmortar Thunder!

Tod: Blastoise Hydro Pump!

Magmortar: Mag-Mortar!

Blastoise: Blastoise!

Blastoise DP 50/100

Magmortar DP 50/100

Diamond: Now use Overheat!

Tod: Blastoise Brine!

Blastoise DP 0/100

Magmortar 1/100

Announcer: Now that was close, what a true battle, and sorry to reign on your parade but I have order to catch all four of you this time so time to tell you that. I'm the Black Charizard Trainer!

Chapter 2: The Black Charizards Trainer's true identity.

BCT(Was the announcer): But stop calling me the black charizard trainer, cause my true identity is Bob, but I'm called The Black Ranger!

Diamond: Whoever you are, Why do you force yourself in every book!!!

The Black Ranger(Use to be BCT, I will after this call him TBR): Because I am the star!

Pearl: No it clearly says on the title Diamond and Pearl's adventure and the book!

TBR: Well my name is on the title of this book!

Diamond: Yeah that means stop wasting time and let's get back to the script!

TBR: Fine! Well anyway get on the ship or else!

Diamond: Or else what?

TBR: I destroy everyone in the stadium with this self-destruct button!

Pearl: Another self-destruct I mean what's the point in making it if you have a button to destroy it!

TBR: That's it time to push the button!

(A hamburger falls out)

Pearl: Hey it has chicken on it this time!

Megan: You really think that will work this time because I got the real button, and Thanks Magnezone!

Magnezone: Magnezone!

TBR: Well then time to show you all my pokemon, Go Shiny Charizard, Shiny Raquaza, Darkrai, Giritini, Mightyanna, and Honchcrow!

Pearl: No wonder you are the black ranger all your pokemon are black!

TBR: Yeah well time to tell you that I'm not the boss and my boss will get really angry if I don't catch all of you, and you will not escape again!

Diamond: Tod hurry get out Salamence, Salamence will fly us out of here!

Tod: Ok so go Salamence! Fly us to Rockville the first gym is also there, and is the closest town!

(Everyone get's on Salamence)

TBR: Charizard let me on, time to follow!

Chapter 3: Team Destruction

Diamond: He's following us!

Megan: Magnezone, go and use Thunder!

Tod: Raichu us Thundering Surf on Charizard!

Pearl: Umbreon use Swift!

Diamond: Espeon, Psychic!

(All the attacks knock out charizard and TBR falls)

Tod: Well at least he is gone.

Diamond: Shouldn't we use this revolution thing we found?

Pearl: Yeah but how do we use it?

Tod: Well it looks like a disc so maybe in their main ship's computer drive.

Megan: Well where is the main ship?

Diamond: Right in the center of that town?

Pearl: Yeah it looks like a base.

Tod: So this disc is to put into the computer drive and maybe we can access some commands for it.

Megan: So the computer drive must be in the heart of the base.

Tod: Ok so Salamence take us down to Rockville.

Salamence: Sala!

Diamond: Ok there's the base but it is to obvious, we can't just walk right in.

Pearl: Over there a type of machine!

Tod: Enter Password? So I bet the password is there boss's name.

Megan: No to obvious.

Diamond: Wait they want to bring destruction, maybe to the universe to create a new one, and the only pokemon capable of that is Arceas so there's are password.

Pearl: Well let's try it.

Machine: Correct. Now who is the boss of Team Mystic.

Tod: Mysterio?

Machine: Correct. What is the Black Ranger's name?

Megan: Bob!

Machine: Correct. Who is the boss of Team Destruction?

Diamond: Um… Larry?

Machine: Correct. Type in the Team Destruction code.

Pearl: That could be anything!?

(A Plusle comes up and jumps on the Machine)

Machine: Correct. You may pass.

Diamond: Well let's go!

(They go in and go in the elevator to the Control Room)

????: I've been waiting for you four, I new the Black Ranger would fail!

Diamond: Who are you?

????: My name is Larry! I'm not Mary! And I am very hairy!

Pearl: Wait isn't that what my Umbreon kinda said to me just about me?

Larry: Why yes and I believe that Umbreon belongs to me, and I prefer to be called Destructo!

Diamond: Wait why was a Team Mystic question in your machine?

Destructo (Larry): I use to work for them till I wanted power, and they taught me to control my mind power!

Tod: Mind Power?

Destructo: Yes I can use my mind like a hand like this!

(He starts choking Tod)

Tod: Can-'t Breath…

Destructo: Hahahaha! 1 down 3 to go!

To Be Continued….

(End of Book 4)

Pokemon Diamond and Pearl's Adventure Book 5: How to Destroy an Indestructible Mountain

Chapter 1: Captured (What captured again!)

Destructo: Hahahaha!

Pearl: Umbreon Swift!

(Umbreon stares at it's old master but then decides to attack)

Umbreon: Umbre!

Destructo: What the!

(He stops Telepathically choking Tod)

Tod: (Lots of deep breathing)

Destructo: Why you little!

Umbreon: Umbre!

(Furious at Destructo)

Pearl: Umbreon return, Go Electivire!

Electivire: Electivire!

Destructo: You think that will stop me?

(Destructo starts to telepathically moving bookshelves, monitors, and globes across the room at them)

Diamond: You'll stay over here I'll put this disc in the computer drive!

Tod, Megan, Pearl: Ok!

(Diamond get's his way through and finds the main computer drive and puts the revolution disc in)

Diamond: Tons of info, all of their passwords, secrets, and how to destroy them.

Computer (What it says on the program): The way to destroy Team Destruction is very simple, get on the computers mega-info data type in the password 5564678952670, then answer the questions that are the same as the force-field question, then type in 6T378HJFR77945wQ)0!, as the password then push self-destruct all bases ships and other stuff the password for that is 55738743298fhsGsGDE$G?s526GSTG6364, then activate self-destruct and escape the base in 30 seconds and they will be defeated.

(Diamond writes the codes down and right when he is about to start the process he gets knocked out)

(30 minutes later)

Diamond (Waking up): Another jail cell!?

Destructo: Yes and it's time for you to destroy Mt Diamond

(10 minutes later at the mountain)

Diamond: That's mount Diamond!?

Destructo: Yes, now go!

(A force from the mountain starts pulling him in)

Diamond: What in the world!?

Destructo: Finally the first mountain will be destroyed!

(TBR Flies in on his Charizard)

TBR: Don't think of starting the action without me!

Destructo: Let the other 3 watch and see how he will be destroyed with the mountain.

Pearl: Diamond!!

Destructo: Don't yell, your turn is up next missy!

(The mountain brings Diamond to the top)

Destructo: The end is finally near, because after this we can rule the world, because all will fear team Destruction, and their leader Destructo!!!

Chapter 2: Will the mountain be destroyed?

Diamond: Hey I'm free and on the top of the mountain.

(At the bottom of the mountain)

Destructo: Now all will fear Destructo!!!

????: You mean Larry.

Destructo: You.

????: Larry, you have gone to far with Team Destruction, Commander Jakins had all this wrong, Team Mystic was to save the world, not destroy it you turned against us, now face Mysterio!

Megan: Isn't Mysterio the leader of Team Mystic?

Tod: And I thought the two teams were allies, and wasn't Team Mystic bad?

Mysterio: I am the leader of Team Mystic, and I was always trying to save the world from Larry or you may know him as Destructo, and we were never bad just I had a bad Commander, you may have met Jakins, he was suppose to bring you all to me peacefully, so I could protect you, but enough of this, Unown go and use Self-Destruct!

Pearl: Self-Destruct!?

(Back at the mountain summit)

Diamond: This is weird my hands are glowing like I'm setting off some kind of radiation.

(Back at the bottom)

Destructo: It's to late, Diamond is going to explode just like a nuclear bomb!

Mysterio: Destructo, and his foolishness, You think that's going to happen, Diamond is not going to destroy the mountain, the mountain will Destroy him, and will stand tall.

Destructo: TBR take Pearl to mount Pearl she must destroy that mountain and I've got some unfinished business.

(At Mount Pearl)

TBR: Time for you destruction!

Pearl: Empoleon, go Hydro Pump!

(The Hydro Pump knocks down TBR)

Megan: I got instruction's from Mysterio that the only way to stop Diamond from exploding is to get to the top of mount Pearl.

Pearl: Ok.

TBR: That will stop it huh then I will stop you to make sure both of you will be destroyed!

Megan: I'll hold him off!

(At Mount Diamond Summit)

Diamond: I'm about to explode, ugh-ahh!!!

Dialga: Dia!

Diamond: Whoa, I'm still close to exploding, but the legend is true Dialga does live in Mount Diamond!

(Back to Destructo and Mysterio)

Destructo: Time to crush you with my mind powers!

Mysterio: Then I'll have to use mine.

(Both of them fight using Telepathic powers)

(Back to Pearl)

Palkia: Palki!

Pearl: Palkia?!

(The force with mount Pearl starts to drag pearl to the top)

Pearl: Ahh!!!!

(Palkia chases after Pearl)

(Back with Diamond)

Diamond: Go Torterra Earthquake!

(Earthquake really hurts Dialga)

Diamond: Now go Masterball!!!

(Diamond catches Dialga)

(Back with Pearl)

Pearl: Empoleon Hydro Cannon!

(Hydro Cannon weakens Palkia)

Pearl: Masterball go!

(Pearl catches Palkia)

(Back with Mysterio and Destructo)

Mysterio: Now Destructo it's time for are end, time to destroy each of us, cause my life is less important then all those who will suffer your wrath, Now time to end us!

Destructo: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

(Mysterio makes light appear from his hand and then he holds onto Destructo and both of them disintegrate)

(Back with Pearl)

Pearl: I've got to make it to the top!

(Pearl gets pulled to the top by the mountains force)

(Both the mountains make a stream of light that touch then the light is sent to the sky where the whole world can see then the light goes across the Earth then coming back to the mountains)

(Back with Diamond)

Diamond's Ancestor Diamond (D.A.D): Diamond you and a non relative Pearl have done it now the region can live in peace and you may live.

(With Pearl)

Pearl's Ancestor Pearl (PAP): Now you are non-indestructible and this is all you need to know for now.

(4 hours later)

Pearl: The beginning of are journey has been pretty exciting.

Tod: Yeah now we can go and do something besides fight teams.

Megan: Well let's go on are adventures again.

Diamond: Yeah finally go and do something like normal trainers!

(Some other place)

????: Now time for rebirth, Destructo has risen again!!!!!

End of Series 1

Series 2: Seven Days

Epilogue

(7 days later)

Diamond: I've been on my journey for a while but now it's time for it to end, this is the Story of How I Died

To Be Continued…..

(End of Book 5)

Book 1 Series 2: The Predictor

Chapter 1: A Start of a New Journey, weird….

Previously, on the last Series,

PHP (remember him Professor Higgins Brother): The Revolution of Professor Higgins is a weapon to destroy Team Mystic.

Mysterio: It's are end of time Destructo, now time to destroy us both!

Destructo: No!!

Diamond: This is the story of how I died.

Now the conclusion…

Diamond: Now here's the story of how I recall it.

(7 Days Before)

Diamond: So are we going to Rockville to beat the first gym?

Tod: Sure but where's Megan.

(Elsewhere)

Megan: Hello anyone here, Diamond, Pearl, anybody!?

????: There's me.

Megan: Who are you?

(A Dark Shadow that looks like a guy comes out of the ground)

????: Destructo.

(Back with Diamond, and Tod)

Diamond: I don't see Pearl anywhere here either.

(Where Pearl is)

Pearl: Anyone here?

????: You are the reason for my boss's death!

Pearl: Who in the world are you?

????: The Master!!!

(Back with Megan)

Megan: But you and Mysterio died.

(Starts walking back)

Destructo: Are bodies died but not us ourselves!

(Back with Tod and Diamond)

????: All of you four are separated but you two I'll separate you!

Diamond: uh-oh.

(Back with Pearl)

Pearl: What?!

The Master: Yes, that is name I want, you are the reason Mysterio's dead!

Pearl: No it was his own doing!

(Back with Megan)

Megan: Tha-that's not possible!

Destructo: Now you aren't a body I want so you just leave now!

(Megan runs off)

(Back with Diamond and Tod)

Diamond: And uh who exactly are you?

????: The Black Ranger!

(Back with Pearl)

The Master: Yeah right!

Pearl: It wasn't me I was going up to Mount Pearl to save the world!

The Master: Mysterio told me not to harm any of you so come with me!

(Back with Megan)

Megan: A cottage is over there.

(Megan goes in the cottage)

????: Hello Megan.

Megan: What?

Chapter 2: The Predictor

Megan: How do you know who I am?

????: I can see it in your eyes.

Megan: ok..

????: You need Prediction!?

Megan: No, but what's your name.

????: My name not matter but you may call me Predictor.

Megan: Ok, I'll have a prediction.

(Predictor takes out Predicting dice or as you may know as roasted twigs)

Predictor: I see your one friend in trouble he has little time.

Megan: Anything else

Predictor: That's all you need for now.

Megan: ok…

(Back with Diamond and Tod)

Diamond: Oh come on it's a new series can't you give us a break!

TBR (The Black Ranger): I did give you a break in the last book.

Diamond: I wouldn't call almost blowing up a break.

Tod: Anyways how come you aren't in jail.

TBR: I don't know….

Policeman: Hey Team Destruction guy your busted!

TBR: No!!!!!

(Back with Pearl and The Master)

Pearl: Oh yeah and how's your name The Master?

The Master: Fine it's Billy, Billy Jakins, but at least call me Commander Jakins, or Sir Jakins, or just Jakins

Pearl: Your Commander Jakins!?

Commander Jakins (The Master): Uh yeah got a problem with that!?

Pearl: No…

Commander Jakins: Now I'm taking you to the Predictor's House.

Pearl: Predictor?

(Back with Megan and The Predictor)

Megan: So which of them are gonna be in trouble?

The Predictor: All that are not in the house in an hour.

Megan: So I can't leave them I have to go save them!

The Predictor: No! You will also be in danger, no grave danger if you go out if this house!

(Back with Diamond and Tod)

Diamond: So where to now?

Tod: I have no idea.

Diamond: Wait can you happen to fix this translator.

Tod: Yeah, like in a MILLION YEARS!!!!!!

Diamond: No, please try.

Tod: Ok.

(25 minutes later)

Tod: Ok done!

(Back with Pearl and Commander Jakins)

Commander Jakins: There's the house!

(Pearl and Commander Jakins enter house)

Megan: Finally one of you are back we only have 5 minutes left until everyone outside will be destroyed.

Chapter 3: One nasty prediction

Pearl: What!!

Megan: The Predictor just told me that.

Pearl: What Predictor?

The Predictor: Me I predict future.

Pearl: No thanks.

Megan: Destructo's out their, he's looking for a body to feed upon, or to take for himself he's only a shadow out in the darkness.

(Back with Diamond and Tod)

Diamond: Now we can ask the pokemon a way to shelter.

Tod: Good idea.

Zigzagoon: Hey Shelter's in the bushes, wait you know what I'm saying eek attack the translator!

(Translator busts)

Diamond: Darn it!

Tod: So should we wander.

Diamond: Sure.

(5 minutes later)


End file.
